Dig Deeper
by Captain Zangano
Summary: Light contemplates his approaching victory over L.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note

**A/N:** For the RLt challenge issued by **Browncoats and Floral Bonnets**: Use a quote from Shakespeare's work as a prompt, 500-1200 words.

* * *

"Sweets to the sweet"

* * *

Light is free. Finally free from that damned handcuff and surveillance and sleepless nights. He stares out the window over the city. Soon, almost so soon he can taste it, he will be free from L. Free to realize the full potential of Kira's reign.

L is hunched over at his computer, gnawing hungrily at his thumb. It's absurd to think that the detective is barely capable of feeding himself when he is caught up in his work like this. He continues nibbling at his thumb absentmindedly, as if subconsciously searching for sugar.

L will get his sweets soon enough: Misa is sugar-coated venom- all sugary sweet candy-flavored lip-gloss and candy-apple nail polish on the outside, with the venom hidden craftily underneath. Like a poison quill hidden in cotton candy, or the bait that will spring the trap. And she is oh so loyal to Light's every command. He used to think that manipulating Misa was wrong, but he can see clearly now. Light has always been willing to sacrifice anything for Kira's New World. Even his own sanity. Fortunately it hasn't come to that yet.

L's stomach growls as he gnaws on his thumb some more, and Light has the wonderfully generous idea of fetching him food. Not because he works for the man. No, Light wants to subtly rub in his face the fact that he's free, that he can come and go as he pleases, whisper plans to Misa in the dark, and do anything he wants.

He walks to the kitchen and stacks a fresh batch of donuts onto a plate. Twirling around and stacked tightly in the middle, then opening up towards the edges like the petals of a multicolored flower.

_You are what you eat_, he thinks, and wonders for a moment if anyone ever looked at the mountain of desserts that L consumes and thought L to be sweet or kind. Hah! Looks can be deceiving, or in L's case, food consumed is deceiving.

_Do you think we'll have cake at your funeral, L? Cake, and you finally won't be able to eat any?_ He wants to laugh out loud at the absurd thought, but holds himself back.

Every moment that goes by is a countdown. L is digging his own grave as he searches for information and tests his hypotheses. When he digs deep enough, he'll hit the trap Light has set for him. It's satisfying to think of him like that, digging himself in deeper while Light brings him a last sugar-coated meal. Or maybe it's an early funeral offering. Light considers sticking two chopsticks in the middle of the sugar, frosting and sprinkle covered donuts, but decides that would be far too obvious a threat. Only a more subtle gesture would do for L.

Light pauses in the doorway for a few minutes to revel in his approaching victory.

"Sweets to the sweet, _Ryuuzaki_," he says as he places the platter of donuts down beside the detective. And the quote is oh so perfect and outwardly innocent, with only the slightest hint of graves and deaths and funerals tucked neatly inside. He risks only a faint hint of smirk on his face and sarcasm in his voice. L still has surveillance cameras scattered throughout the room after all.

"Thank you, Light," L says as he reaches for a donut, though the way his eyes roll back suggest he knows Light's hidden meaning. Of course L would recognize the quote. Light doesn't expect him to go mad and pick imaginary flowers, but the thought of L being drowned in his own obsession is poetic to say the least. Work yourself to death, literally.

L takes a bite and chews, and even now, Light can't help but think it's disgusting the way the colors churn inside his mouth and crumbs spew out the side.

L shoves the rest of the donut into his mouth and reaches for another. "A dish fit for the gods," he mumbles through a mouthful of crumbs. "But I don't intend to die anytime soon, Kira." His eyes flash with warning and a hint of betrayal.

A quote for a quote. Touché. But Light has never been loyal to L, at least he doesn't think he ever has.

Light wonders for a moment, if things were different perhaps they would end up destroying each other instead of one emerging victorious from the fight. Each would dig the other's grave, only to have it turn out to be their own. Maybe they still will.

.

.

* * *

**Quotes used: **

"Sweets to the sweet" line spoken by Gertrude in _Hamlet_ Act 5 Scene 1, while she is tossing flowers on Ophelia's grave.

"(Let's carve him up as) A dish fit for the gods" _Julius Caesar_ Act 2 Scene 1. Brutus discusses the upcoming assassination of Julius Caesar with Cassius. Brutus viewed the assassination of Caesar as a necessary sacrifice to preserve Rome.


End file.
